The Great Infeststation
by xlunardemonx
Summary: The Night dorms has been infested by a bunch of creepy crawlies! Who will save them? Not Kaname since he's hding in his safe room...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I wasn't going to do this for a couple days but I got impatient and figured 'what the hell' and here you go.In case anyone is wondering, this is the result of chapter in my story Vampire Knight Alphabet. Inspired by E is for Earthworms…well you'll just have to find out then now won't you? As a note, this is after Yuuki has turned into a pureblood and Yori knows that the Night class is made of vampires.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Aido, Kain, Ichijou, Shiki, Rima and (a very terrified) Ruka sat in a circle planning.

"We could smoke them out," Aido suggested but Kain shook his head.

"Do you want to burn this dorm down?" he asked and Aido frowned.

"Yuuki-sama's blood," he said rather loudly and the others stared at each other totally lost. Nothing happened.

"Kaname-sama is still in his secret room," the blonde vampire grumbled to himself and the seriousness of the infestation hit everyone like a fistful of mud (except less gross and well, muddy): Kaname was gone and there was no help from him available.

"Why do we always end up in this room?" asked Shiki irritably. As usual the vampires were hiding in his and Ichijou's room which always seemed to happen when disaster struck.

"Because your room is the safest," Ruka said quickly. As the words slid not-so-gracefully out of her mouth, a gasp came from Aido. The last three sightings had been terrible. But this one was so much worse; the disgusting, appendage-less worm was in Aido's perfect blonde hair and it _wasn't alone!_ No, now there were two worms squirming around and Aido looked ready to cry.

Rima was smirking.

"Just like you said," she said with a chuckle. "The worms always go for the pretty blonde _girls_." Normally, Aido would've been quite fussy over the fact that Rima had implied that he was a girl _and _she had quoted him, but she was closest and Aido had the feeling that Rima wouldn't be too inclined to help him out if he was throwing insults at her.

"Get it out!" he begged and Rima made a face. But in her past years, Rima had learned that the best was to overcome your fears was to face them head-on. Or hand-on in this case so with a grimace Rima pulled one out and tossed it out of yet _another_ open window! Odd, how many open windows and perfectly aimed throws there are in this story. Do not let it be forgotten that there was more than one earthworm in Aido's hair. Rima fought a smile. Not that he needed to know that.

_Don't tell him _she mouthed at everyone else and they nodded.

"Is it out?" Aido demanded furiously.

'Yes, Hanabusa, it's out," Ichijou lied and Ruka kept in mind that Aido's pain was worth her fear. But just barely, she decided.

"Either way this place is also infested so I think we should go to Hanabusa and Akatsuki's room," Ichijou added quickly. Anything to get them out of here. As if the worm understood the perfect timing that had arisen, it chose that second to slide down Aido's shirt much to the amusement of everyone else, especially when he jumped up and hopped around.

"I thought you got it out!" he yelled at Rima while struggling to grab the monster.

"I think it's got a thing for you," Ruka commented innocently and Aido sent her his very worst glare. It continued as thus until Kain showed his cousin a bit of pity and pulled it out throwing it out the same window. See not a different conveniently opened window but the _same exact one. _Understand? Anyway, they group head off to Kain and Aido's room to hide.

"We still need a plan," Kain said rubbing his forehead. His cousin and Ruka's bickering was incredibly loud and was giving him a headache.

"If we can't burn them then why not freeze them," Ichijou insisted.

"Nah, he would flip out as soon as he saw one and freeze one of us instead," Rima said gesturing to Aido as she spoke. She received a glare from Aido's direction and rolled her eyes. "You know it's true!"

"Maybe we should set a bug trap for them," Kain said thoughtfully.

"Kain that's such a—" Ichijou began but voices interrupted him. Lots and lots of voices actually.

"Stupid idea," Shiki snorted.

"Disgusting idea," Ruka said wincing.

"Lame idea that I didn't come up with," Aido said indignantly.

"Anti-earthworm idea," Rima said and Ichijou scowled.

"I was _going _to say that's a good idea but we don't know what to bribe them with," he sighed.

"Don't know how to what a what?" a voice asked from the doorway. Yuuki, Zero and Yori stood there watching, Yuuki with concern, Zero with irritation and Yori with sheer boredom.

Yori vaguely wondered how she always seemed to end up in situations like this.

"Earthworms have invaded!" Ruka cried and seized Yori who, not ready for the tug, collapsed to the ground onto Aido messing up his re-done hair. She got up and dusted herself off as if infected. Aido scowled. She was the only girl out there who wouldn't have used that moment to superglue herself to him. He blamed it on Yuuki and Kiryuu's influence.

"You're all scared because of earthworms?" demanded Zero who was snickering shamelessly.

"Shut up, Kiryuu," snapped Aido. "What are they attracted to?" he asked Yori who was also smirking. Yori then cleared her throat.

"Earthworm is the common name used for the largest members of Oligochaeta in the phylum Annelida—" she began but Rima cut her off quickly.

"As great as learning about the creepy crawlies is, it'd be more useful if we could learn how to get rid of them," she said politely. Yori snorted.

"Soil attracts them. Sunlight kills them," she said as if a two year old could've figured this out. "That's probably why they like it in here; this place is cold, dark, filled with vampires and disgusting."

"It isn't disgusting!" exclaimed Aido looking a bit insulted. Yori snorted again.

"Are you _blind_?" she demanded and Aido looked around. Admittedly, the room was messy but still….

"Are you going to help us or not?" he asked finally and Yori frowned for a moment.

"Alright on one condition," she said.

"ANYTHING!" everyone shouted and Yori smiled devilishly. She named her condition and the room went silent.

"Will you do it, Aido-senpai?" she challenged the vampire and he growled.

"You. Are. On," he declared. Aido would deeply regret it eventually but at the moment, anything seemed good. Besides, if he hadn't the other residents of the Moon dorms would've killed him. Yori smiled dangerously. This was going to be one of the most disgusting things she'd ever done...but it was worth it.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

After I put Yori in as a big part (she doesn't get enough credit in my opinion) I figured that it might be interesting to make it part AidoxYori because I've wanted to do something like that for a while so please put up with it? What's Yori's one condition you may wonder? You can bet that it's gonna be good…. _**READ AND REVIEEEEEEW!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **okay, time for chapter two in this muddy, earth wormy, romantic fic. Earth wormy…where did that one come from? Anyway, when we left off, Yori agreed to help the Night class with their infestation problem one condition. You will never guess what that condition is I assure you.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The plan was brilliant. The out come would be even better. There was just one little problem: Aido didn't want to get his uniform dirty.

"It's just a _uniform_!" Ruka exploded when he voiced this complaint.

"Why don't you do it then?" Aido snapped in return. Yori watched this argument with amusement. When she had first discovered that her bet friend was a vampire, Yori had been afraid. Then she realized that it was the same Yuuki she'd known. Almost. The Yuuki Yori had known didn't drink blood, wasn't destined to marry her brother and wasn't a vampire. Just tiny details, Yori thought wryly. But when Yori thought vampire…well, she didn't think what she was seeing. That was probably the most amusing. Or maybe it was what Aido-senpai's fan girls might think if they saw this side of their Idol-senpai. Yori smirked.

"Because she's scared of them," Zero said irritably. Why the ex-human was here was a mystery to everyone, but the infestation was more important at the moment.

"So?" Aido retorted and Yori fought back a laugh with great skill. This was just so funny.

"So, you're the best for the job," Shiki insisted.

"How am I the best for the job?"

"You just are."

"You're stupid."

"Hypocrite," Rima snorted. Aido scowled at her.

"Technically, Kaname-sama would be the best but since he's, er, unavailable, you have to do it," Ichijou said firmly. Yori sighed. This was getting no where and she needed to step in.

"Just put something over your uniform and it won't get dirty," she said exasperatedly. Everyone stared and she shrugged.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" Ichijou asked no one in particular. Aido could think of no way to argue with the human girl's logic so he surrendered and went to his closet. The vampire rummaged around for a while until he pulled out a large bag. Every waited for him to put something out but were all taken aback when he put it on, slipping his arms, legs and head through the slits no one how noticed before. He really did look utterly ridiculous standing there in a huge garbage bag. It was so much that even Yori could retain her laughter. The room's temperature dropped about twenty degrees and the laughter stopped.

Aido walked up to Yori and pulled her up quickly.

"Let's go," he grumbled and Yori who was shaking with silent laughter, found herself dragged away.

"Why do you think this will even _work_?" Aido demanded and Yori's smirk was hidden in the dark.

"We studied earth worms in biology," she said quietly. Aido shuddered.

"That's disgusting you know," he told her.

"That's not even half of it," Yori promised. She proceeded to describe how they dissected the creatures much to Aido's horror and Yori's amusement.

"_Why would you do that?" _he finally demanded and Yori had to think.

"According to the sensei at the time, it was to learn," she said after a bit of thinking. Aido stared.

"What do you think?" he asked her suddenly.

"Are you asking my opinion?"

"Yes."

"I don't know," Yori said truthfully. "I never really thought about it. Her honesty was surprising but oddly pleasant to Aido. For a normal human girl, she was interesting to talk to, he decided. But was she really normal? After all, she didn't seem to be attracted to him which made her abnormal in his opinion. Conversation ended when they reached their undesired destination: the gardening shed. As Yori had said, soil attracted the little creeps and they figured that if they could drive the things out of the dormitory into one big pile of soil, Kain could then catch the pile of dirt on fire, all the earth worms in it. It was brutal and made Yori think of Hitler but she saw no other option. If they didn't kill the worms, then they would just return and everything would start all over again, which wouldn't be helpful. Now, Aido and Yori needed to move all the dirt into a big pile in an area that wasn't close enough for any building to burn down, but close enough for the earth worms to come. This was incredibly frustrating for Aido because Yori had to now make calculations on how long it would take, how much soil they would need and more math things that he didn't really care about. He recalled the feeling of having worms in his beautiful hair and winced. Ew.

"Got it," Yori said triumphantly and showed him where everything needed to be moved. It was fine until she told him how much soil they would need.

"We can't do that in one night," he protested and Yori nodded.

"I know," she said tiredly and he could sense that she wasn't looking forward to the time either. That was so weird. Any other girl would be delighted to have to spend all this time with him.

"Let's get start—" he began to say then the oddest feeling came across his skin. He paled. There was a freakin worm in his bag.

"Earth worm?" Yori guessed. The worm slid against Aido's leg and he jumped and began to move around in a vain attempted to get it out.

"Get it out!" he cried and Yori snorted.

"I am _not _reaching down there Aido-senpai so I advise you go jump in the lake," she said as if she was telling him the weather. Aido ran to the lake which was so _conveniently _close and jumped in.

Yori sweat-dropped. That had been a joke, but all the same it might work, she figured. The vampire broke the surface and Yori walked over to where he floated in the water, completely drenched. She laughed. Seriously, wouldn't laugh if the school play boy was in the lake? He glared at her.

"You think this is funny?" Aido demanded furiously. Yori continued to laugh much to his irritation. There was something about this girl…. Then he caught sight of the way her eyes and skin glowed when the moon hit them. So very interesting how the moon was full that night. A bit _convenient_ one might say?

"Yes, Aido-senpai, I do," she laughed, breaking Aido out of his thoughts on convenience. He growled and a thought popped into his mind. In a single second he was behind her his arms around her waist. Yori stopped laughing quickly.

"Don't you dare senpai," she warned him but Aido just laughed.

"I dare Sayori," he whispered in her ear and in another second they were in the water. Yori spluttered and scowled at him.

"The water is _freezing,_" she exclaimed and Aido laughed again.

"Is it still funny?" he asked her mockingly. He was met with a large wave of water in his face. Yori laughed this time.

"Yes it is," she declared and for a while, all thoughts of the worms were drawn out of both of their minds, replaced by a subconscious feeling that neither had felt before.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Forgive the hasty ending but I am now be kicked off the computer. I'll try to update tomorrow along with the Vampire Knight Alphabet. READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
